Erl Konning
by kas7
Summary: D&D adventure


Disclaimer: don't own them, and I don't own the poem by Johann Wolfgang van Goethe

Notes: Warning AU/ D&D sorry. I was going through my books, when I found this beautiful poem, and a story popped into my head....

o o o o o o o o o o o

Who rides by night in the wind so wind?

It is the father, with his child

The boy is safe in his father's arm,

He holds him tight, he keeps him warm.

For the first time since his wife and child were killed, Christopher Larabee was afraid. He urged his black horse to ride fast. His one arm held his precious treasure safely against his chest.

"Faster!" he shouted to the horse.

The woods were dark and deep, the full moon shone brightly, providing the rider with light. The trees danced as the wind blow against them. One branch came out of no where, catching Chris on the cheek, causing the skin to tear, and blood to ooze out.

My son, what is it, why cover your face?

father, you see him, there in that place,

The elfin king with his cloak and crown?

It is only the mist rising up my son.

Chris heard a moan coming from the beneath the blanket, he didn't want to stop, but he had to make sure his new son was ok. He used his one arm to pull on the horses reins, making the horse slow to a trot.

He lowered the rein, and used his arm to move the blanket away from his son's face.

His son's head lay on his shoulder blade, as his body lay on Chris's lap.

"You ok?" Chris asked the six year old.

"I'm fine," Vin replied.

Chris knew Vin wasn't fine. His little face was pale and clammy, as the heat radiated from his body.

Vin breathing became louder as his eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?"Chris asked.

"He's here," Vin answered.

Chris heart skipped a beat as he immediately grabbed the reins, forcing the horse to ride. Chris quickly glanced around, he could see anything, but he didn't want to take the chance.

"Dear little child, will you come with me?

Beautiful game, I'll play with thee:

Bright are the flowers we'll find on shore,

My mother has golden robes full score"

"No," Vin cried.

Father, O father, and did you not hear

Whet the Elfin king breathed into my ear?

Lie quiet, my child, now never you mind

Dry leaves it was that clicked in the wind

"What's wrong?" Chris asked as he kept his eyes focused on the path.

"I kin hear him," Vin said barely above a whisper, but just loud enough for Chris to hear.

Chris didn't hear anything, all he heard was the howling wind. Chris silently wondered if Vin's fever was making him see things, but after all what happened, Chris believed Vin.

"Come along now, you're a fine little lad,

My daughters will serve you, see you are glad;

My daughters dance all night in a ring

They'll cradle and dance you a lullaby sing"

Vin heard the voice, calling, tormenting him. He closed his eyes, wishing the voice would go away, to leave him. He wished Chris would protect him, to keep him safe, to chase away the voice.

"Chrisss, he's coming," Vin cried.

Father, now look, in the gloom, do you see

The elfin daughters beckon to me?

My son, my son, I see it and say:

Those old willows, they look so gray

Chris didn't know what he could do.

"Vin, listen to me, I won't let him take you, I'll protect you.

"I love you, beguiled by your beauty I am,

If you are unwilling I'll force you to come!"

Vin felt a tear roll down his face as he felt the icy cold grip tighten around his body, trapping him.

Father, his fingers grip me, O

The elfin king has hurt me so!

"Daddy," Vin said as he gasped out in pain.

Chris never heard Vin call him daddy before, it was always Mr Chris, pa, or Sir, but never daddy. Fear gripped his heart as he heard Vin's breathing becoming shallow.

Now struck with horror the father rides fast,

His gasping child in his arm to the last,

"Hang on, please hang on," Chris prayed as he forced the horse to run even faster.

He felt the little body tense at was it with a wave of pain.

"Please hang on, Uncle Nathan will know that to do, just please hang on," Chris pleaded.

Home through thick and thin he sped;

Chris tightened his grip on the reins as he made the horses jump through a bush. He could see a hut in the distance, relief washed over him when he recognized it.

"NATHAN!" Chris yelled to the hut...

Buck sat down on his chair, relaxing with his four year old son, JD, sleeping on his lap. Buck closed his eyes and began to dream.

"NATHAN!"

Buck snapped out of his dream when he heard shouting. He quickly picked JD up, as he stood up, and raced to the door, where Josiah and the others where.

"Who is that?" JD asked.'

"Sounds like Chris..." Buck said as realisation hit him.

They looked at the figure coming through the woods, they could see fear written all over his face. Their eyes drifted to the little figure on his lap...

Nathan quickly moved towards the galloping horse.

"Whoa!" Chris said as he forced the horse to a stop.

The horse didn't have time to breathe as Nathan appeared. His hand went straight to the little one's neck, searching for a pulse.

Chris looked worryingly as he watched the concern look appear on Nathan's face.

"Nathan?" Chris asked.

Everyone one gathered around.

"He's....he's gone," Nathan stuttered out.

Locked in his arm, the child was dead.

"NO! Nathan HEAL him!" Chris begged.

Nathan took the motionless figure from his fathers arms, and lowered him gently to the ground, as Josiah moved the horse away.

Vin's head fell gentle to the ground. He looked like an Angel, his tiny little body lay on the blanket, his face was pale, too pale. But it was his face that broke Nathan's heart, the little face was in peace. He was finally free.

Nathan closed his eyes as he lowered his hands on the child's chest. He concentrated hard, praying that he could get the little heart started again.

"please," Nathan prayed.

Everyone gathered around, each one holding their breaths, praying that it was not to late.

JD looked at his younger cousin, then back to his Pa.

"Pa, is Vin ok?" JD asked quietly.

Buck's focus turned to see the little face, he could see the questioning eyes.

Buck picked JD up, giving JD a huge hug, as he turned his focus on the pale face which lay on the carpet.

"Pa?" JD asked again.

Buck didn't answer...he just couldn't speak.

He just couldn't believe how quickly everything turned bad......

O o O o O o O o O

I know this might be a little bit confusing, but everything shall be explained. So please read on.


End file.
